


Two's Company, Three's A Crowd

by gidget_84



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper Peter, F/M, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Implied Consent, Multi, Other, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gidget_84/pseuds/gidget_84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 AU<br/>Part 1</p>
<p><em>Kiss him,</em> Peter says, <em>take what you so desperately need Lydia…comfort. He’s my nephew, we’re still close, if not for him, then do it for me.</em><br/>____________________________________________________________________________________</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comfort

Lydia had been lost in the woods for almost two days. Everyone was worried, so Scott called in a favor.

———-

“Derek…can’t you just, I dunno, run around the forest and sniff things? We have to find her, she’s all alone out there and she must be freezing.”

“And why can’t you do this yourself? You are a werewolf too, ya know, you can go out and sniff around all you want, I’ve got more important things to do; Like teach my unruly pack how to fight”, Derek replies while rolling his eyes.

Scott gives him the puppy dog look.

“Oh fuck…fine.”

———-

That night, he shifts into his werewolf form, determined to find her and quick. He didn’t need to be out here, a running target for the Argent’s to do some shooting practice on.

———-

He catches onto her scent pretty quick, the strangest part being that it leads straight to his burnt-out family home.

He was just here earlier today, and he hadn’t smelled her then…unless…

Why would she be down there though? He knew Lydia well enough to know that she wouldn’t be in a dirty basement of her own volition. Yet that is where her scent lingered; he followed it down the basement stairs and found her.

———-

She was completely naked, something Scott had failed to mention. He picked up a stray blanket that had been rotting away down there, and covered her hunched over form.

Sitting down beside her, he sat in silence; her teeth chattering sporadically, shivering cold, but she seemed not to really notice it.  She was too busy staring at a spot on the floor.

The spot he had buried his uncle under. It was like she was mesmerized by those particular floorboards, the ones covering Peter’s burnt remains.

———-

Initially he was just going to toss his uncle into a fire, getting rid of the body once and for all; but he really couldn’t stand the thought of _anyone_ that had been through what their family had been through to even buy the gasoline.  Flames still frightened him; and he would forever remember the screams coming from the house.

So he put Peter under the basement floor, thinking it was the perfect resting place for him. It had been Peter’s house too, and Derek thinks his uncle would have been happy to be part of that old house again.

———-

He can’t stand her shivering anymore, so he puts his arm around her and brings her close. The blood pumping through his veins is hotter than a normal person’s, so the proximity should at least help to bring her body temperature back to normal.

She doesn’t struggle at all; she’s still hypnotized by whatever she is seeing, maybe lost in thought somewhere. He doesn’t really want to pry, but he has no idea what to do with her, what to say to make everything better.

His uncle attacked her and she had been in the hospital for weeks; that she was scratched and didn’t become what he was, was in his opinion merely a miracle. She was immune somehow.

———-

The next plan of action would be to get her warm enough to take her home, maybe get her cleaned up a bit. There was a shower in the house that still worked, which was a gift because he couldn’t count how many times he’d come back from hunting or just running in the woods to be covered in dirt and grime. He’d have to use the tub this time though.

———-

Unbeknownst to everyone but Lydia, Peter had been in her head since she woke up.  Telling her where to go, leading her through the woods to the Hale house; she’s in a trance, possessed by the soul of a man that should be dead.

He led her there, down the basement stairs, and to the very spot he wanted her to remember; he wants her to dig him up, but not right now, at a _later date sweetheart_ he whispers, and it clouds her mind.

_My nephew is on the way, he was searching for you…give him a warm welcome, won’t you darling?_ He continues, and she knows exactly what he means, after-all, he’s become a part of her.

———-

“Lydia?” Derek says…she turns to him, a vacant look in her eyes, before finding the green of his own. Peters words echoing in her mind; she can feel a feral smile creep up on her face, like she is the wild thing, and he’s only her prey.

That look she gives him reminds him of his uncle, but he shakes that thought off, no need to bring up ghosts right now.

———-

He picks her up, naked body still wrapped in the flimsy blanket, still so cold, her arms automatically wrap around his neck.

A bath should calm the shivering at least, but…he only knows of one other way to make sure she doesn’t get sick or let hypothermia take over. It’s a bit of a problem…well not really for him; he’s seen plenty of naked girls, but for her, he doesn’t exactly think she will appreciate waking up naked with a wolf draped over her.

He figures, that whatever has happened to her, that should probably snap her out of it; so maybe he would actually be doing her a favor, and maybe she could at least thank him for saving her life.  He won’t hold his breath though.

———-

He adjusts the temperature of the bath before cursing, he hadn’t even thought of how she was going to stay upright, let alone clean herself up. Scott would be owing him favors for the rest of his life.

———-

When the water is warm enough, he takes the blanket from her; she had been lying on his bed. Lifting her up once more, he slowly eases her into the water.  She looks like she’s about to tip over and probably drown, so he undresses as quickly as he can, and gets in to sit behind her. He doesn’t think she’ll actually remember any of this anyway.

Lydia hides her smile as she can hear Peter whispering in her thoughts; _Playing right into your hands, isn’t he? You may be more special than I thought_ , and she hears the ghostly chuckle.

———-

Derek leans back in the claw-foot tub, an old vintage thing that Laura insisted on; one he uses when he wants to remember her, and now out of necessity.

He cleans himself up as fast as possible, before helping her lean back against him, her back to his front.

Pretty girl in a bathtub with you? Yeah, Derek can feel the tell-tale signs of his arousal being piqued. He just hopes she can’t _feel_ it.

Washing her hair was the easy part; lathering up his hands with soap he tries for a more clinical touch when going over her back, shoulders, arms, and stomach; until he gets to her breasts of course.

He takes a deep breath, and slowly reaches around to cup one in each hand, rubbing soap onto them as quick as he can. His hands are moving away, when she sighs and looks up at him. Her wet hair back against his chest, he looks down and into her glazed eyes.

_Kiss him_ , Peter says, _take what you so desperately need Lydia…comfort. He’s my nephew, we’re still close, if not for him, then do it for me._

_———-_

It seems like she’s looking through him and at someone else, when one of her hands reaches back into his hair, and brings his mouth to hers.

He doesn’t really respond at first, too much in shock because this was not supposed to be how it went.

Then she says something that makes all the indecision vanish, “I know you’re lonely out here…you need…you _crave_ …take comfort in me, Derek.”

He kisses her back then, and it’s the most alive he’s felt in such a very long time.

 

 


	2. Body Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 2 AU  
> Part 2
> 
> Peter is standing over them now, watching her reactions; _watching them_ doesn’t make any of this less exciting. She thinks being watched is actually turning her on more. He smiles when he catches her eyes, “here’s the game we’re going to play…”
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________________

She feels like she’s in a trance; she knows she’s kissing Derek, but at the same time, it’s like she’s outside of herself and watching it happen. She’s on the outside looking in at herself and that seems so terribly wrong.

It’s so cold; it was warmer at first, now the water is luke-warm at best. Even with Derek holding onto her she can feel her body start to quake again.

An involuntary response that starts to repeat; she tries to make it stop by distracting herself, by losing herself in him.But it’s not working anymore and she can’t really remember how she got here.She’s just glad that at least it’s with someone she knows, instead of a complete stranger.

When she pulls away from him, she can’t stop her arm from trembling as she puts her hand on his forearm, stuttering out “it’s too cold, I can’t stop…shaking.”

Panic is setting in and adrenaline is flooding her system; making the shivering worse. She’s afraid she’ll have some sort of seizure in a moment if she can’t stop it.

Suddenly, it’s even colder as he lifts her up and out of the water; carrying her to his bed and wrapping her up under the covers.Her body is still wet, but he doesn’t seem to care, as he crawls in beside her.His arms going back around her from behind, one leg coming up and over her own; she doesn’t think she’s ever been held so tightly, so close.

With every shiver, the embrace seems to become tighter, to where she doesn’t know where she ends and he begins.

———-

She can still feel the panic sliding over her, turning into a churning anxiety; he must sense it because he tells her she _needs to calm down, take deeper breathes, let the feeling wash over her and out._

Squeezing her eyes shut, she wills her body to stop shaking; the longer she tries, the smaller the tremors become.

———-

His breathing on her neck is hot, in fact, now that she isn’t as cold, it’s like he has a fever that has taken over his whole body.

She wants to turn around in his arms and ask if he’s okay, but she’s so comfortable this way, as drowsiness starts to descend upon her; the adrenaline receding and her body fatigued, shutting down.

Her eyes close, on the edge of sleep when she feels his lips ghost over the back of her neck and produce an entirely different kind of shiver down her spine.

His arms had loosened around her, but at her response, they tighten once more; her breath escaping as he continues kissing over her throat, he turns her to face him and catches her lips once more.

———-

He’s then on top of her and it’s like she’s caught on fire; her hands back in his hair, pulling him down to her mouth.

When she kisses him this time, it feels different, his lips are different and there is no tell-tale scratchiness of the stubble on his face—she opens her eyes and almost pushes him away; it’s not Derek anymore, it’s Peter Hale, her nightmare come true.

But when he says her name, he’s back to being Derek again.

“What happened, what’s wrong?” he asks

“Nothing, it was nothing, I just got surprised is all”, she replies.

———-

He looks at her funny, his head tilting sideways. “Surprised how?” he asks

She almost laughs and just says, “It was nothing…come here.”

This time he remains himself, and she thinks she must just have imagined whoever that was again.

———-

He kisses from her ear, down her neck, his five-o’clock shadow rubbing against soft skin.His hand finds its way between her thighs and she doesn’t care if he leaves whole bite marks all over her.

When she turns her head to the side, she sees him again, Peter, sitting in a chair in the corner, just watching with a smug look on his face.

It’s only brief, but it’s his way of telling her he’s always watching. “You’re being so good to him my sweet Lydia…is that what you like? His mouth, his hands, his c—" the word is cut off when she can’t help the moan that escapes.

————

Derek lavishes attention to that sensitive spot behind her ear; his fingers slick with her desire make it easy to slip two inside her; the movement and hearing his erratic breathing cause her to gasp again, as she tangles her fingers in his hair.

Peter is standing over them now, watching her reactions; _watching them_ doesn’t make any of this less exciting. She thinks being watched is actually turning her on more. He smiles when he catches her eyes, “here’s the game we’re going to play…”

———-

She almost closes her eyes to tune him out, but they snap back open when he says, “pay attention…every time you close your eyes, _I’ll be there with you and Derek_ …it will be _me_ giving and taking pleasure from you… _me_ making you make all those lovely moans and groans…so best keep your eyes open Lydia dear, unless it’s not _only_ my nephew you want…”

She keeps her eyes open and he disappears.Derek looks at her then, a lazy smile coming over his face when he sees her glazed over eyes; she smiles back and he feels like he should say something…anything…

“Lydia…I…I want you to know I didn’t plan this, I didn’t…I wasn’t going to take advantage of you…” she puts her hand to his face and it’s really hard to talk while his fingers are moving at just the _perfect pace_ , “it’s okay…your…ummm, you’re not… _oh god_ …taking… _yeess_ …advantage of me… _I want this, I want you_.”

He kisses her breathless then and her eyes automatically close; she can then feel another hand, fingertips skimming down the skin of her stomach; she groans into his mouth as the phantom fingers slide over her clitoris, the lightest touch, almost teasing.She thinks its Derek’s other hand, until he pulls away from her and she sees _him_ grinning at her.

Peter is sitting on the side of the bed, his arm stretched out and his fingers oh so _accommodating_.

She bites back another noise, her eyes flying open, shuddering from the sudden loss of another hand on her; Derek has absolutely no clue that she’s getting off to someone other than him. She feels ashamed, but so damned aroused she hardly knows up from down.

———-

Derek rolls them over so she’s on top; her hand guiding him inside her. The position drives him in deep and she sets the pace; circling her hips on every downward thrust; his hands gripping her hips, pulling her down harder, groans escaping his mouth.

When she closes her eyes, she feels someone at her back; Peter is there, licking and kissing the side of her throat, his hand in her hair pulling her head back; he tilts her face towards his and kisses her.

For whatever reason Derek never notices what looks like her kissing the air, he’s too caught up in his own pleasure.

She starts rocking her hips faster, Peter molding himself to her back, his hands reaching around to cup her breasts; to pinch and squeeze the sensitive nipples as he continues to attack her neck with open-mouthed kisses and gentle bites. He wants to claim her as his own, even with his nephew right under her.

She’s so close to climaxing when Derek’s hips start to buck up towards hers; one of Peter’s hands reaches down past her stomach to tease her again in light circles.

She bends down to capture Derek’s lips in a kiss as she comes around his cock, causing his own climax to follow soon after.

———-

They lay side by side with smiles on their faces; Derek says “Well, that was unexpected.”

She agrees and says “but at least I’m not freezing to death” and smiles at him; “you saved my life Derek.”

She knows there were other things that needed to be said; like what he really was, and who Peter is; but for now they basked in the glow of one another's happiness.

———-

She definitely wasn’t going to tell him about the third guest in the room today; even if it was his uncle.That’s _her_ secret and no one else's.


End file.
